Lahduk
Lahduk is a wandering bounty hunter and First Mate for the East Blue Trading Company. Appearance Lahduk is 21 years old. He has gray hair that reaches the top of his spine and he has gray stubble for a beard. He has brown eyes and he has a white headband. He wears a brown overcoat with a white border and the sleeves torn off as well as a diamond pattern moving horizontally across the bottom. He also wears a necklace with a rectangular pendant on it as well as orange gloves. He wears white pants with gray diamonds circling the ankles at the bottom. He doesn't wear any shoes most of the time due to them limiting his fighting style. Backstory Lahduk had an okay lifestyle in the port of Harfang on Cascara island. He lived alone with his mother due to his father having died in the navy against pirates. About the time when he was seven he became fascinated with traveling. He wanted to learn all about the separate corners of the world. After spending some time out after hours, he was nearly caught and sold into slavery. It was then that he realized how important knowing how to fight would be in his future, so he began to train in hand to hand combat, however he was self taught so he didn't get far into his training. After he turned 21, his mother died of illness. He buried her next to his father in a small field outside of the town. After spending a few days moping over her death, he headed for an event he had been planning on attending: The Harmony Festival in Havana. Plot Harmony Festival Day 1 Due to a late arrvial, Lahduk missed most of the first day of the festival. He did meet a few friendly faces, and they decided to form a group: the East Blue Trading Company. Day 2 Day 2 of the festival for Lahduk held more surprises and adventures. He wandered the city for a while before heading into the bar again, only to have a conversation with a member of the Crimson Pirates, Selena Valentine. While talking, she proposed a challenge to him: Defeat the cloaked man at the Arena, and she would sell him one of her personalized weapons at a cheap price. Eager at the thought of a powerful weapon, Lahduk accepted the challenge, and made his way to fight the cloaked man. Lahduk succeeded in fighting the cloaked man, and went back to Selena to talk about the weapon. After some negotiations, Lahduk turned her down for the weapon, preferring to fight using his own strength. At some point at the end of the day, Lahduk decided to indulge in some self training, practicing on wooden dummies in the arena. Near the end of the day, Lahduk found himself without money from an inn room, so he asked Jack to allow him to sleep in his, to which he agreed. Day 3 During the third and final day of the festival, Lahduk would expereince come very strange things. Some time during the day, Lahduk headed to the cemetary to pray for the fallen souls in the graves. He discovered a boulder, and with the help of Thogretor, he found a small bundle of treasure, amounting to some gold and steel boots. He walked along the docks, and noticed a strange ship. He attempted to climb the ship, only to discover a steel chestpiece. He searched the ship further and found a strange note, detailing some form of attack. Lahduk attempted to leave the ship, but the intervention of a strange man, caused him to make a rash decision, ending with the destruction of the docks. Lahduk had a small, yet interesting conversation with a man called Damon Walters. He would later run into a beggar, who after a small conversation and a small donation to him, the beggar felt moved by Lahduk and vowed to make him a weapon once his hands were fixed. End of Harmony Festival Day 1, Week 1 After the destrucion of the docks and the sudden explosion, Lahduk had a fearful sleep for the previous night. After waking, He met with the rest of the East Blue Trading Company to discuss future moves. It was agreed upon that Lahduk would move on to the next town, and the rest of the group would stay behind to help with repairs. Along the route, Lahduk ran into a strange couple. After some talking and pleasantries, Lahduk had thought he had found a place to stay, although he was far from correct. The couple gaveLahduk a poison, and he was forced outside and induced vomiting to purge the toxins from his system. After running into a strange individual, he fought the Cannibals with him, ending up winning the fight. Lahduk passed out in the cabin along with the two strangers with him. Day 2, Week 1 Lahduk awoke in the cannibal's cabin with the strangers. The strangers were still asleep, so he left and continued on the road to Brenn. As he walked, he ran into natives of the land, riding buffalo. After talking with them, they revealed themselves to be allies of the couple Lahduk had fought. After trying to lie about not meeting them, he was uncovered and revealed the truth that the cannibals tried to kill him. The natives believed that and informed him that the turkey he had consumed was probably human flesh. Lahduk quickly dashed to a nearby tree and vomited the contents of his stomach. After finishing the talk, he was pointed in the right direction and continued to Brenn. He eventually entered a forest and talked with a mysterious stranger, who allowed him to use a stagecoach to travel to Brenn. Day 3, Week 1 The conversation with the strange man in the forest continued on past midnight. The man allowed him to use a stagecoach to travel to Brenn. After waking in an inn, Lahduk wandered around Brenn for a few hours before heading to the Mayor's office. He quickly ran into the same man he was talking to the night before, the man revealed himself to be the Mayor. After talking for a little while, the man gave him a map of where to find the man Jack sent Lahduk after, Troy. Lahduk thanked the mayor and left,heading for Sakiin on foot. He was almost out the gate before the mayor gave him a horse to travel faster. Lahduk quickly traveled to Sakiin, and upon seeing the state of the city, decided to stay in a cave outside of the city. He quickly hid the cave entrance and fell into a swift sleep. Day 4, Week 1 After waking in the cave, Lahduk quickly checked outside the cave, looking for any intruders. After seeing it was safe, Lahduk quickly left the cave, and made swift work on the distance between himself and the hideout. He approached the hideout, noticing guards. He hid his horse, and climbed up the building, avoiding the guards entirely. At the top of the building, he met up with Anselm. After exchanging words, Lahduk made quick work of the door and punched it off of it's hinges. The two snuck through the hideout, trying to find any prisoners or Troy. After searching for several hours, the found a room holding prisoners, one of them being Anselm's friend, Noben. Watching them be taken away, Lahduk and Anselm quickly engaged the guards in a fight, taking them out stealthily. The two quickly procceeded, following the trail of Noben and Troy. Personality Lahduk can be friendly to most people. To the people he thinks are bad or evil he'll usually be indifferent towards until proven otherwise. He usually is a good judge of character and can tell whether or not someone is good or bad. Skills and Traits Unique Techniques: ''' (Devil Fruit) Lvl 1: Shadow Claw- Lahduk leaps into the shadows, and quickly rushes the opponent, charging them with his claws. Effect: +3 to hit, 2 turn CD. (Unarmed) Lvl 1: Tiger Fist - The user performs a powerful strike to the opponent's torso. (+3 ATK, 3 turn CD) (Unarmed) Lvl 5: Rhino Armor Crush: Lahduk charges an attack and if it connects, the opponent's armor is 'broken' in a sense. (+2 Hit Chance, +3 Damage, 3 turns of damage reduction reduced by 3, 5 Turn CD.) (Unarmed) Lvl 10: Snake Throat Strike: Lahduk quickly strikes the opponent's windpipe with his hand in the shape of a curled snake. Effect: 'Winded' on opponent, causing them to lose 4 dodge/block roll for the next 4 turns. 6 turn CD. (Unarmed) Lvl 15: Shell of the Turtle: Lahduk's training has strengthened his skin to the point that upon being hit, his skin toughens, making it easier to dodge and block attacks, as well as reduce damage. Effect: +5 Dodge/Block and Damage reduction for 4 turns when opponent hits Lahduk, 6 turn Cooldown after effects end. '''General Techniques: Serenity : By relaxing all of one's muscles and re-engaging them at the correct times, one becomes like water and lets no attacks hit him. Dodging in this state allows one to counter attack with even more force. Effect: +3 Dodge Roll for 4 turns. If you dodge during this time, deal 5 extra damage on attack. Can only be used once per day. Traits: Path of Virtue 1 - Grace Description: Lahduk's powerful faith has allowed him to achieve beyond human abilities for the sake of achieving his goals. Effect: +2 to sneak rolls and persuasion rolls (when used to achieve monk-like objectives) Spirit Walker1 - "Caller of Spirits" Description: Lahduk, a monk truly devoted to his faith, has earned the love of the spirits. On rolls of 19/20 the spirits will sometimes aid him in his cause. Fighting Style By using hand to hand combat, Lahduk is at a disadvantage when it comes to fighting against weapon users. He prefers to uses speed to his advantage and attempts to overwhelm his opponent with a flurry of attacks. Items and Equipment Inventory Items currently unused but held by Lahduk. Bronze Cestus - 10 ATK Brown Robe - 1 Toughness Cloth Ankle Wraps - 1 Toughness Orange Gloves - 1 Toughness Category:Characters Category:First Mates Category:East Blue Trading Company